


Decisions

by its_not_my_fault, shanachie



Series: What Ingram Thinks [1]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: She IS what He thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Tobey wants a favor and Ingram needs to know what he thinks.
Series: What Ingram Thinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698799
Kudos: 3





	Decisions

“I’ll think about it,” Ingram said before hanging up the phone.

Julia looked up from her spreadsheets as he leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers and looking at her. “What are you thinking about?” she asked, setting the books aside.

“Well, since you are what I think.” Ingram’s lips twitched at his comment. “It’s really what _you_ think. That was Tobey Marshall.”

An eyebrow raised at that information. “Calling from jail, was he?”

“He was just released. And he’s asking for a favor.”

“What type of favor would he think you can deliver?” Julia paused. “Wait. He’s not asking for money, is he?”

“He’s not. Although I’m not sure I’d be averse to loaning him money. He did lose his garage.”

“Because he went to _jail_ ,” she pointed out.

Ingram sat up straighter. “I’m not entirely sure we’re hearing the whole story from Brewster.” He watched as Julia considered that. “What do you think of him borrowing the Mustang?”

“For what reason?” she demanded. Although the Mustang was Ingram’s car on paper, Julia knew he’d only purchased it because she’d liked it. “He isn’t intending to copy it, is he?”

“No. The boy wants to enter the De Leon and he thinks my car is just the one to win it.”

“He’d be jumping parole.”

Ingram nodded. “He would be. But it would be worth it to see Brewster’s face when Marshall beats him.”

“Then I guess we’re loaning him the Mustang,” Julia decided. “I’ll just go with him.”

“If that’s what I think,” Ingram agreed. “You’d better go pack. He’s going to want to leave soon.” Opening a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to her. “Have a good trip.”

As she scurried out of the office, Ingram wondered how this trip was going to change her. It would be interesting to see the outcome. Of everything.


End file.
